Mrr'Iggus Irinn
Mrr'Iggus Irinn (Pronounced Mer-ig-us Er-en) is a giant Sky-Citian alien creature with four-arms. He is an owner of a group allied to the Sky-City Mafia and the Mad-Ball Crime World groups. Mrr'Iggus is angered quite easily, and has a large army of bizarre creatures. Early Life Mrr'Iggus was born on a distant planet called Irfa-Re, where he was the son of a king. Mrr'Iggus was named after the king of Mrr'Eas, who was his great great grandfather. He grew up in a castle, where he was treated very badly by his own dad. When Mrr'Iggus grew up to be an adult, he was banish from the planet, for stealing his own dad's crown and treasure. Mrr'Iggus was tricked to go into a rocket ship, which apparently crash landed on the Skyielands on Earth. When Mrr'Iggus crashed, he was found by a poor family. New Life Mrr'Iggus was taller than his new family. His family treated him nicer, but was always shocked at how tall and large he was. One day, the new family thought of an idea, send Mrr'Iggus to the circus. When Mrr'Iggus discovered this, he was full of rage, and destroyed his family's house, along with the family, themselves. Mrr'Iggus soon was found sleeping in a forest by a Sky-City Mafia member, who woke him up, and took him to an abandoned building, which soon became Mrr'Iggus's hideout. The Sky-City Mafia strangly thought Mrr'Iggus would be a perfect ally, and gave him a lot of money. Soon, Mrr'Iggus owned a whole army of strange creatures. Mrr'Iggus soon was a powerful leader. Life in the Clash War When Mrr'Iggus heard about the war, he was very excited to test out his strengh. His army soon became prepared to fight all the enemies, assisting the Sky-City Mafia. Soon, Mrr'Iggus found out that some of his own army members were betraying Mrr'Iggus in a lot of different ways. Mrr'Iggus soon ate all of his minions that betrayed him. When he discovered that his ally, Karoline, who killed some of her own teammates, Mrr'Iggus was very angry, and demanded some of his minions search for her. Soon enough, they found her. Mrr'Iggus made her dance for him for entertainment, but was later eaten alive by Mrr'Iggus due to her attempt to kill him. MadBall, and ally of Mrr'Iggus, soon decided that his group should stop being allies with him. Mrr'Iggus felt betrayed once again, but decided to just quit his job as the leader of a group. Death and Defeat At the end of the Clash War, Mrr'Iggus was discovered hiding in his base, he was destroyed with a high-powered laser gun. His army soon gave up, and all survivors from his army were arrested. Trivia *Mrr'Iggus was originally going to be the father of the leader of the Sky-City Mafia, but this idea was scrapped. *Mrr'Iggus was originally going to be a small, old, but evil member of the Sky-City Mafia, and was also meant to have a normal, real-world name. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:"Clash" War Category:Criminals